battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Variations of David
This is a list of all recommended characters that are different versions of David. Ash Ash is a recommended character who appeared in Vomitaco. He was recommended by JACKIEMON1. He is a parody of a character in the famous game franchise Pokémon, Ash Ketchum. Brock Brock is a recommended character in Vomitaco. He was recommended character. He was seen standing next to the David version of Ash. He is also a parody of a character in Pokémon, Brock. Clow Card Fly Clow Card Fly is a recommended character recommended by JACKIEMON1 in Episode 19. This card is a reference to the The Fly, a card that appeared in Cardcaptor Sakura, a Japanese anime show. David 2 David 2 is a recommended character recommended by THEawesonmebrandon15 in Episode 23. It is another exact copy of David. David Army David Army is an army includes 16 Davids. It was recommended by mamaweegee64. David's Best Friend David's Best Friend is a recommended character recommended by tdifan11111. He is an exact clone of David. Based on his name, his best friend is David. Dora Evil David Evil David is a recommended character who was recommended by Ahabsmom in Episode 20. He is an evil version of David. Exploding David Exploding David is a recommended character in Episode 20. He was recommended by Lohuydahutt. He is a normal version of David, except he has a bomb for his head. Froslass Froslass is a recommended character in episode 21. She(?) was recommended by Fr0slass. She is a variation of David wearing a blue and red dress, with a blue "horn" on her head. She might be a parody of a Pokemon from the popular franchise of the same name, Froslass. Henrique Henrique is a recommended character recommended by MrDoubleGAngster in Episode 18. It is another exact copy of David. Human and Female Version Human and Female Version are recommended characters recommended by frezblade in Episode 16. Happy Gilmore Happy Gilmore was in episode 22. He is basically David with a golf club. He is a parody of Adam Sandler, who is a role of the movie of the same name. Izzy Izzy is a recommended character recommended by Meramon27 in Episode 18. Izzy is a character from the Total Drama TV series. Jack the Stickguy Jack the Stickguy is a recommended character recommended by BlueLucario98 in Episode 19. It is another exact copy of David. Kino Luigi and Weegee Luigi and Weegee are recommended characters both recommended by PetstramiShowALT in Episode 16. Luigi is a character from the ''Mario'' franchise. Weegee and Luigi look very similar, however Weegee is slightly taller. Mario Mario is a recommended character recommended by PetstramiShowALT in Episode 16. Mario is a character from the Mario franchise. Nicole the Cowgirl Nicole the Cowgirl is a recommended character recommended by Cowgirl27733 in Episode 19. She is a cowboy-style looking female riding in a cow's back. Nurse Lily Pansage Pansage is a recommended character recommended by pokefan123125 in Episode 19. Pansage is a Pokémon from the Pokémon franchise. Its Pokédex Number is #511. Pokefan123125's Pansage is a variation of David. PetstramiShowALT Princess Peach Princess Peach is a recommended character recommended by PetstramiShowALT in episode 16. Princess Peach is a character from the Mario franchise. Rick Roll Rick Roll is a recommended character recommended by JACKIEMON1 in Episode 15. He is a parody of Rick Astley. Squarepants Squarepants is a recommended character recommended by regulardude45 in Episode 19. SpongeBob Squarepants is a character from the SpongeBob Squarepants TV series. TDC TDC is a recommended character recommended by totaldramacommunity in Episode 19. TDC may be stand for Total Drama Character. TDI Duncan TDI Duncan is a recommended character recommended by flamer9111 in Episode 16. Duncan is a character in the Total Drama TV series. The Boulder The Boulder is a recommended character recommended by Meramon27 in Episode 19. He is an exact same copy of David. His name, however, is a reference to Dwayne Johnson, who is a wrestler under the name "The Rock". The Simpsons The Simpsons appeared in episode 17 of BFDI. They are basically a group of Davids only yellow. They are a parody of the TV show with the same name. Toon Link Toon Link is a recommended character recommended by totaldramaawesomeness in Episode 19. Toon Link's hair and hat is similar to Link's hair and hat from the ''Legend of Zelda'' franchise. Vileplume Vileplume is a recommended character recommended by luigifan00001 in Episode 19. Vileplume is a Pokémon from the Pokémon franchise. Its Pokédex Number is #045. Luigifan00001's Vileplume is a variation of David. Vincent Lecavalier Vincent Lecavalier is one of the gaspers in Gardening Hero. He was recommended by HOCKEYDOGS64. He is shown wearing a hockey protection suit and an ice hockey stick. This is due to he being a reference to Vincent Lecavalier, a Canadian professional hockey player in real life. Wonder Woman Wonder Woman is a recommended character recommended by calicofan998 in Episode 19. Wonder Woman is a character from the DC Comics franchise. Zombie Zombie is a recommended character recommended by JACKIEMON1 in Episode 16. He is a zombified version of David. Trivia * The variations of David were possibly created in the David Cloner. Category:Recommended Characters Category:David Category:Variations of Characters Category:Stick Figures Category:Males Category:Females Category:Grey